When She Met Ludwig
by xSkipperrx
Summary: Natalia wants to meet Gilbert's little brother Ludwig since he's always talking about him. But when she does, she ends up learning more about Gilbert than she thought she would ever know, and what she actually is and what she means to him. PurBel R/R!


A/N yet another APH story:3 but believe it or not, it's not AusHun. :O In fact it's about my 2nd favorite couple. PrussiaxBelarus:D Sounds crazy to some, but to me, its like a freaking match made in heaven. I was quite surprised not to find many fics about them. There awesome together:3 Like honestly, they just sound so…badass as a couple, don't you think?:) Please note that Prussia and Belarus are 16 in this and Germany is 9. That is all. Enjoy~

* * *

"Gilbert, how long have we been together?" Natalia asked one day at lunch.

Gilbert looked up in thought then grinned widely. "Why, 8 awesome months of course."

"And how many times have I met your brother?"

"…Never."

"Exactly. Which brings me to my point: I want to meet your brother."

"You know, I don't see why you wanna meet him so badly. He's not near as awesome as the awesome me."

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Because, you're always talking about him, but I've never even met him before."

"Well fine, if I take you to meet him today after school, will you hop off about it?" Gilbert asked.

Natalia nodded.

"Alright, meet me at the double doors in the North Wing ok?"

"Ok," she said getting up. She grabbed her tray and walked over to Gilbert. "I'll see you then." She said and kissed him.

* * *

True to her word, Natalia met Gilbert at the double doors in the North Wing. They walked to Gilbert's house and as they did, Natalia's mind started to travel to Gilbert's little brother. She knew a few things about Gilbert's little brother, Ludwig. She knew that he likes airplanes and pretending to be a soldier. She's only seen him once. In a photo Gilbert carries around in his wallet, but Gilbert said that it was taken when he was around 3. So, how does he look now? What else does he like to do? What if he acts just like a miniature Gilbert? Natalia cringed at the thought. She could barely tolerate one Gilbert, and if you add another, she just might be sent off to the nut house.

As she continued to think about Gilbert's brother, Gilbert opened his constantly unlocked front door.

"Ludwig, I'm home!" Gilbert yelled thought the house. Natalia held the soft padding of feet coming from the second floor and down the stairs.

"Hey brother." A little boy said as he came down the steps in a school uniform and a brown satchel bag that hung rather lowly from his short body. He looked just like the photo Gilbert had showed her, except older. Lemon colored hair that was styled almost exactly like Gilbert's, and large baby blue eyes that Natalia fell in love with.

"West, there's—" Gilbert couldn't even finish his sentence before Ludwig pushed past him and walked up to Natalia with a smile on his face.

"Hello there." He said politely to Natalia.

Natalia smiled. Usually, _nothing_ could make her smile. The only person that could was Gilbert, yet all it took for Ludwig was that cute and contagious smile he had.

"Hi." She replied just as polite as him.

"Natalia?" He asked.

She nodded.

Ludwig's smile widened and he threw his arms around Natalia. "It's so nice to meet you, Natalia. Gilbert talks about you all the time and you really are as pretty as he said you were." Was Ludwig's muffled response though Natalia's skirt. Then, he looked up at her again with his arms still wrapped around her "I'm Ludwig by the way."

Natalia smiled again and was still a little shocked by the child's action, but that was a kid for you, always full of surprises. She looked down at him and stoked his soft hair. "Well it's a pleasure meeting you, Ludwig."

"Well don't I feel invisible." Gilbert suddenly said and flopped on the couch. Natalia and Ludwig flopped on the couch next to him.

"Hey, I just realized something." Ludwig said.

Natalia and Gilbert looked at him. "What?"

"If Natalia's pretty, then why is she with you, Gilbert? I mean I know she can do much better than some hopeless case."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the young boy.

"Your right Ludwig, I could do much better." Natalia spoke.

Gilbert then turned to Natalia with his mouth hung open. "'Talia!" He yelled, using the nickname he had given her when they first started going out.

"I'm only kidding, Gil. Besides, most of the boys at my school are much worse than Gil, so I don't mind being stuck with him at all."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing 'cause it sounded kinda bad to me?" Gilbert asked.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing Gil."

"Oh."

"You two must argue a lot." Ludwig said.

Natalia and Gilbert nodded. "But we love each other very much." Natalia said.

Ludwig looked confused. "I don't get it, if you guys fight a lot, how do you love each other?"

"It's complicated." They said.

Ludwig frowned. "You guys are only saying that because you don't want to tell me."

Gilbert chuckled quietly to himself. "It's not that West. It's just that, if we try to explain it to you, then you wouldn't understand. So I guess it's just one of those things that you won't understand until you're older." He said and reached over to Natalia to ruffle his hair. Ludwig laughed; he loved when Gilbert did that.

"It must be something to have Gilbert as a brother." Natalia said.

Ludwig grinned. "It really is. I mean, obviously he's a hopeless case, but I look up to him. He can be inspirational when he wants to. In fact, I look up to him so much that I try to style my hair just like him, just to be like him."

"Oh that is a fucking lie, and you know it you little dork." Gilbert snapped at him, "You said that the only reason that the only reason you wear you hair like that is to piss me off, which it does if I might add."

"Oh Gilbert, you really shouldn't harbor any animosity towards your brother. He's just a little kid." Natalia reasoned.

Gilbert sighed. "Fine."

Natalia gave a nod of approval and sat back on the couch to relax. That was when Gilbert noticed it.

"Hey, how come the awesome me had to get yelled at, but not that unawesome brat?"

Now, it was Natalia's turn to sigh. She pulled Ludwig close to her and he rested her head on one of her breast, enjoying its pillow-like qualities. "Gil, didn't we just go over this? He. Is. A. Child."

Before Gilbert could say anything back, Ludwig had discreetly stuck his tongue out at him. Finally not wanting to say anything back, Gilbert grimaced at the child and stood up. "I'm gonna go get a beer and sandwich." He mumbled and walked into the kitchen.

'Stupid West, stupid Natalia's easy persuasion of little children. It makes me sick.' Gilbert thought to himself as he looked in the bread box. He was a little surprised to find it empty. "It's not like I was in the mood for a sandwich anyway." He mumbled.

Still determined to find at least one thing to eat, he looked up on top of the refrigerator. Maybe a bowl of cereal could substitute for the sandwich he wanted. But when he looked on top of the fridge, there wasn't a single cereal box.

Gilbert growled in frustration. "Really? When was the last time I went shopping?" He asked himself.

He opened the fridge. Since he can't eat anything, he could at least have—

"West! Go get my keys and I.D! We're going to the Super Market." Gilbert yelled from the kitchen.

Ludwig hopped off the couch and to his screaming brother in the kitchen. "Both of them?" He asked.

"Both of them."

"But brother, why are we going now? I mean, why aren't we going on Friday?"

"We're out of beer." He answered in a disgusted voice.

Ludwig made a horrified face and an over dramatic gasp. "No! This can't be real!"

"I know right? Now go get my keys and I.D.'s."

Without a moments hesitation, Ludwig turned on his heel and marched up the stairs to get the things he was asked to retrieve. Gilbert walked back into the living room and sat down next to Natalia. "Wanna come surprise grocery shopping with me and West?"

"Of course, what makes you think I don't want to?"

"So you won't have to deal with my unawesome, bratty, brother." He mumbled under his breath.

Natalia punched his arm.

"Ow! Dammit why did you punch me so hard?" Gilbert yelled at her.

"Stop talking about your brother like that. He's not that bad."

"Brother! I found your I.D.'s and keys!" Ludwig said hopping down each step.

"Thanks kid. Well, everybody ready to go?"

Natalia and Ludwig nodded. They headed out the door and to the Supermarket.

* * *

When they arrived at the Super Market, Gilbert grabbed a basked with Ludwig and Natalia on either side of him.

"So what did I say we needed?" Gilbert mumbled to himself.

"Beer, bread,and cereal." Natalia reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Beer, bread, and cereal. That's right. How could I forget that while I'm at the store? Oh Gil, you always tell yourself to make a grocery list, but you never do." He said and softly sighed.

"I just said that Gil." Natalia said in a monotone voice.

Gilbert looked at her strangely. "Did you say something 'Talia? I wasn't listening."

Before Natalia could say something back, Ludwig spoke.

"Um, brother? Can Natalia and I go get the bead for you?"

"Oh, sure. Two loafs of white bread."

"Ok, come on Natalia let's go get the bread together." He said, offering his hand to her.

Natalia took his hand and they set off for the search for bread.

"It's best to pay no mind to Gil when he's in the store. He turns into this concentrated motherly figure just to shop."

Natalia just nodded as he went on.

Ludwig grabbed a model airplane out of his bag. "You know, Gilbert acts so differently now."

"How so?"

"Well for starters, he's less mean and cranky. Then on top of that, he drinks less."

"How long has Gil been drinking?" Natalia asked.

"I think 15. He used to drink until he passed out in the couch,but at least he was smart enough to drink in the house instead of drink and drive."

"Well how else has he changed?"

"He doesn't refer to himself as 'awesome' at lot anymore. He used to say it at lest 20 times a day, and now he's at 19 times a day."

Natalia couldn't surpress a giggle. Gilbert can change his personality completely, and still refer to himself as 'the awesome me' at lest one time a day. That's just the way he was.

"Was he always like that before he changed?" She asked.

Ludwig shook his head as he played with his model airplane. "Gilbert was once just an overly confident person with a lot of friends, but then everything changed." He said without meting her eyes.

"What made it change?"

"Our parents' dying. Dad died in the war, and mom died of the stress." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said in a equally quiet voice.

"It's alright. But it did affect brother more than I ever thought it would. He he went from have a bunch of friends to just having two, he started to drink more than he used to, and he went from overly confident, to just an intolerable cocky idiot. But others didn't really know the story behind it, you know? Like why he changed so drastically? I knew. I knew it was just a coping mechanism, a strange coping mechanism, but a coping mechanism nonetheless." Ludwig flew his model plane towards the stacks of bread and he grabbed two loaves of white bread.

Natalia watched him as he grabbed the bread only thinking about him and Gilbert. They had been though a lot after and during the war. But then again, who didn't? However, she had someone to look after her. Ludwig had Gilbert. Gilbert had no one. Who was to guide Gilbert while he guided Ludwig as the both of them grew up? Well there was Francis and Antonio, but they were the same age as Gilbert, what could they really do when he needed more than just friends when something challenging came up?

As Ludwig continued to walk down the isle, holding the bread in one hand,and his plane in the other, Natalia asked, "When did you start seeing a change in Gil?"

Ludwig stopped in his tracks. He looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Eight months ago. Yeah that's right, how could I forget it? It was August 31st when I noticed that he wasn't passed out on the couch with a bottle still clutched in his hand. Instead, he was up making bowels of cereal for the both of us with a wide smile on his face. I wondered who or what it was that made him so happy, but whatever or whoever it was, I'm very grateful because I knew that brother felt better. Or at least, on the pursuit of feeling better. From that moment on, I knew that Gilbert was actually happy again."

She wasn't sure about it,but all she knew was that the day she and Gilbert started going out was August 30th and the day he was on the pursuit of feeling better a day after that. Could she really be the source of his changing? Did she truly mean that much to him? 'Well the pieces fit together pretty well, maybe I am.' Natalia thought. The more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that she was the source. If she wasn't with Ludwig in a public place, she might have actually cried at the fact that she was the happiness in Gilbert's life.

"Natalia, are you ok? You're crying." Ludwig said quietly.

Natalia reached up to her face and felt her left hand wet, but not the other. She looked at the wet hand, she actually did shed a tear without even knowing it. She wiped the hand on her skirt and gave a small smile to Ludwig. "I'm fine Ludwig, really. Knowing that Gilbert's feeling better makes me really happy, that's all."

Ludwig grinned at her, Gilbert had one amazing girl on his hands. "It makes me happy too," he said and continued down the isle. "and sometimes, I think you're the source of his happiness, Natalia." He said without turning back around to her. Even though he was still a child, Ludwig knew many things. He didn't think it, he knew it. He knew Natalia was the source of his happiness, and that's why he was so grateful for her.

"There you guys are." Gilbert said coming down the isle towards the two. "Geez, does it really take that long for you guys to get two loaves of bread? I swear, I'm never sending you two together on a simple task again."

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to take so long. Well on the bright side, we got the bread. Just like you told us." Ludwig said holding up the two loaves of bread triumphantly.

"Very good." Gilbert said with a small smile on his face. "Now, I had to ask you what cereal you wanted because you change them every time we come, so which one will it be this time? Lucky Charms or Cocoa Puffs?" He asked holding up the cereal boxes.

Ludwig laughed at his brother. "Gil, I do not change the cereal every time we go shopping."

"Uhh, yeah you do." Gilbert answered back.

"Cap'n Crunch." He said, smiling.

Gilbert frowned. "Every single time." He mumbled then he sighed. "Fine, I'll go get the Cap'n Crunch." Gilbert said turning on his heel.

"Wait," Ludwig called out and ran up to his brother, tugging on his jacket sleeve. "I'll go get the cereal, you can walk with Natalia to a check out lane, I'll meet you guys there okay?"

"Sure. Just, don't get side tracked. Get the cereal and meet us at the check out lane okay?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Alright, I get it. I'm going now." He said and ran off to get the cereal, glad to get away from a motherly Gilbert.

Gilbert ran a hand through his hair signing in the process. Kids can be quite difficult to raise when you're 16 and all alone. He turned to Natalia and slipped his hand into hers. The sudden contact made her jump, but she instantly relaxed at the touch of her boyfriend's warm hands. She gave his hand a tight squeeze and they set off for a checkout lane.

Ludwig came back before their turn. Gilbert paid for the groceries, put them in the car, and they all went home.

"Do you want me to drop you off first, 'Talia?" Gilbert asked once they were on the road.

"Yeah, you can go ahead and drop me off."

Gilbert drove to the neighborhood she lived in, and parked in the driveway. Natalia reached down and grabbed her bookbag. "Bye Ludwig, I'll text you later, ok?" She only said to make Gilbert angry, which it did.

Ludwig grinned. "I'll be waiting, Natalia."

"Congratulations West, you've managed to steal my girlfriend." Gilbert said harshly.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Shut up and walk me to the door."

Gilbert mumbled something before he got out the car. He walked around to Natalia's side and opened the car door for her. He helped her out and walked her up to her porch.

"Thanks for letting me meet your brother, and for getting me a pack of sunflower seeds." She said.

"The sunflower seeds were nothing, as for my brother, you're not welcome."

Natalia sighed. Sometimes, Gilbert could act like a bratty child that just craved attention, but she didn't hate it. Not one bit. "Sorry for giving so much attention to your brother. It's just that I'm almost never around kids younger than me considering that I'm the youngest of three. Besides, I really enjoyed meeting him, he's really smart for his age."

Gilbert smiled. "I guess he is, isn't he?"

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do I mean to you?"

Gilbert blinked. Where did that come from? That really caught him off guard. However, he was prepared to answer it. "'Talia," he called quietly, and cupped her face making her look up at him. Their eyes met instantly."you mean the world do me. I love you, so so much." He told her.

So she did mean that much to him. She was the source. Her heart fluttered, another thing that only Gilbert could do to her. She smiled at him. "That's all I wanted to hear." She said quietly to him and kissed him.

"I'll let you go,okay?" He said and gave her a forehead kiss goodbye.

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "Alright. You and Ludwig be safe getting home."

"We will." Gilbert said as he walked off the porch and to his car.

"Oh, and Gilbert?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I love you, too."

Gilbert then stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. "That's all I wanted to hear." He said to her, smiling. He stayed turned around long enough to see her smile back at him, then set off for the car once more.

"I'll call you tonight." He said to her as he kept walking.

"I'll be waiting."

With that being said, she went in the house, and he got in the car. Natalia waved goodbye from the window as Gilbert pulled out of the driveway and into the street. He and Ludwig waved goodbye to her back, and they went home.

* * *

A/N So there you have it. My first attempt at PruBel:3. Thanks for reading, for I am always very appreciative of you:D Review? c:


End file.
